A Middle-earth Experience
by SmaugTheTyrannical
Summary: Keroro Platoon, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka and Saburo were transported to different locations in Middle-earth only to find out that they should unite as a team in order to save one of them. Keroro's new plan will be revealed and another wonderful thing happened to Momoka...
1. Prologue - A Gift for Fuyuki

It was the first day of summer, the day when Kissho Academy students got their first day holiday. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Keroro and his subordinates (except Tamama and Dororo) were sitting on the sofa. They discussed about their holiday plan. However there were still some different opinions, making the discussion wasn't so fruitful. Natsumi wanted to see some beautiful views while Fuyuki wanted to have an occult adventure. The frog-like aliens, they just went with the flow.

While they were debating, the phone rang. It was Natsumi who answered the call. It was a call from Momoka. She would like to have a short conversation with Fuyuki. Natsumi gave the phone to her brother and Fuyuki started to talk to Momoka.

"Fuyuki-kun, do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"Yes. You can visit us at about 9 a.m. What's up, Nishizawa-san?"

"I wanna show you an exclusive thing which I won from an auction last weekend. Actually, I will let you have it, if you like to."

"Well, can I get a spoiler?"

"You will like this for sure, trust me. See you tomorrow!"

Natsumi asked Fuyuki about his talk with Momoka on the phone. She had already had a very high expectation; she was so pumped up to see what that thing actually was. "Unfortunately, she refused to give me any spoiler," said Fuyuki.

When Kururu was just back in his lab, he received a message from Saburo. He also wanted to have a visit at the same time as Momoka's visit. Kururu directly accepted his request without asking the Hinatas for permission.

Five minutes to nine on the next day, someone pressed the doorbell. Fuyuki opened it and welcomed the first guest arrived. It was Saburo. "What are you doing here?" asked Fuyuki kindly. "I have an appointment with Kururu. But first, I wanna greet you and your sister," he answered. "Nice to meet you again, Saburo-san. Please, come in!" welcomed Fuyuki as they shook hands.

Saburo was eating Natsumi's homemade cake when the doorbell rang once more. Again, Fuyuki opened the door and told Tamama and the rich girl with a gold-colored box to come in. Momoka was smiling and furious at the same moment as she saw Saburo amongst them. " _SHIT! Why is there another guest here?!_ " thought her dark personality.

"Natsumi-chan, Fuyuki-kun, excuse me. I have to go to Kururu's lab now," said Saburo as he went down to the basement.

"Keroro-san, do you mind if I use your room for a while? I don't want anyone see this from outside," persuaded Momoka. "No, I don't mind. Hey, can I and my whole platoon see what's inside that box?" replied Keroro. "Can I join with you guys?" asked Dororo who suddenly appeared from the ceiling. She nodded and they all went to the sergeant's room.

Momoka opened the box and showed them the thing inside the box. It seemed to be a wooden crown with red leaves and berries on it. Fuyuki, Natsumi and the aliens were amazed; their eyes gazed directly to it. "It's a licensed replica, actually. The leaves and berries are fake, of course. This thing is not the original one used in the movies, that thing (the original one) was sold before I joined the auction," the auction winner explained.

"Fuyuki-kun," she called. "I know, your name represents winter. But, uh... there are only spring and autumn crowns. So, I chose the one that represents the season before winter because spring is too... contrast. Take this, it's yours now," she said as she handed over the crown to the boy she had a crush on.

"I can't accept this, Nishizawa-san," he answered. "You had to pay a big amount of money in order to get this crown." Without hesitating, Momoka put the crown on his head. She asked Natsumi, "Does your brother look like a king?" Natsumi answered, "He only needs to dress like a mighty king to perfect his appearance!" Despite Natsumi's compliment, Fuyuki chose to humble himself. "I guess, I'm not a suitable person to be a king."

Meanwhile, Kururu and Saburo were in the lab. The curry lover had just made a teleporter device which could transport whatever inside it to another location (fictional universe and other places similar are not included) instantly.

A few moments later, something went wrong with the device unexpectedly. Eventually, it blew up enormously. Not only Kururu and Saburo, but also the ones in Keroro's room were transported to somewhere else separately.


	2. First Day in Middle-earth

**Tamama**

It was the first day of autumn in Middle-earth. Tamama was like in a heaven. He found himself in the middle of a food storage when he got his consciousness back. "What are you doing there?! Stealing my food?!" shouted a voice when he was eating a piece of cheese.

"N... no, Sir," he muttered. "I don't mean to steal from you. I don't know this is your house. Sorry about that."

"This hobbit-hole is MY house and you ate my cheese without my permission... who are you and where did you come from?" asked the hobbit.

"I'm Tamama. I came from another world. Can I stay here, Mister..."

"Baggins, Bilbo Baggins."

"Mr. Bilbo, can I stay here till someone gives me a new shelter for me, please?" persuaded the tadpole, showing a pleading face. "Alright, alright! I'll give you a second chance, okay? Promise me, never to steal my food again or to cause any other troubles." Tamama was delighted by his answer and they stayed together for a period of time.

 **Keroro and Natsumi**

Keroro and Natsumi found themselves lying on a cozy wide bed. "Stupid Frog?" said Natsumi with surprise. "Natsumi-dono, where are we?" asked Keroro. "I don't know, don't ask me! I've never seen this place before..."

"You are now at my home in Rivendell," answered a voice.

"Gero? Rivendell, what kind of place is this?"

"It is alright if you're wondering. There are some others like you, entering this Middle-earth all of a sudden."

Natsumi who understood English tried to speak, "Middle-earth? Wait, our friends are also trapped in here?"

The elf who stood at the doorstep got what she said and replied, "Indeed. Unfortunately, I don't know where they exactly are now."

"Do you have anything to eat? Um... excuse me, what's your name?" asked Keroro.

"I am Lord Elrond, nice to meet you," greeted the elf kindly.

"I'm Keroro and she's Natsumi Hinata."

"There are plenty of food for you to eat. Get up, I will guide you to the dining table." They walked out of the bedroom with starving stomachs.

 **Giroro and Dororo**

Giroro and Dororo were transported to a garden. They saw many horses and Dororo took care of them. Giroro was just sitting quietly when a great strong man asked, "What are you doing here in my garden?"

"I'm just wondering... about how we could be here," answered the corporal.

"And your friend, he seems to be a friendly one. What kind of race are you?"

"We're Keronians. I think, all of us are transported to different places randomly."

"Keronians? You said 'all of us', are there any others like you?"

"Yes. Also, some humans nearby us are transported here."

"Humans? You mean 'men'?" Giroro nodded his head instead of answering 'yes'.

"Okay, I will be nice to you as long as you don't cause any trouble. What do you need?"

Dororo interrupted and answered, "We need shelter to take refuge. Can we stay here until our friends find us?"

"Yes, you can. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Beorn. I am a skin-changer. Sometimes, I'm an unpredictable huge black bear. Sometimes, I'm a man."

"Thank you for your kindness. I'm Dororo and he's Giroro," replied Dororo. Beorn shook hands with those Keronians and let them eat and drink some milk in his house.

 **Saburo and Kururu**

Saburo and Kururu were positioned in the middle of mountains of gold when they arrived in that universe for the first time. They were amazed by the wealth of the kingdom. "Where are we?" wondered Saburo. "I don't know and I don't want to know khu khu khu~," answered Kururu simply. "I really wonder if we can compare the wealthiness of this kingdom with Nishizawa family's," replied Saburo.

"What are you intruders doing here?!" asked a dwarf from the stairs. "Kururu, do you have anything useful for translating whatever he says?" The mad scientist gave him his backup military badge that could be used for translating.

"We're trapped here. Can you tell us where we are?" asked Saburo. "You are now in Erebor, a kingdom which lies under the Lonely Mountain." Bad luck for them, the dwarf still didn't believe that they were really trapped and arrived randomly inside the kingdom.

The dwarf brought them to his king's throne. "My Lord, I found them stepping their feet on your treasure," he reported. "A man and... what kind of race is this little thief?" wondered the king. He ordered Dwalin, the dwarf who found them, to search Saburo. "Bombur," called the king. "Don't just eat there, search this yellow creature!" After they had been searched, it was proved that they weren't guilty. They maybe intruders, but they hadn't stolen even a single coin of the treasure.

"Well, none of you stole my treasure, that's good," said the king. "Where did you two come from? Dale? Esgaroth?"

"We are transported from Tokyo, Your Highness. My yellow fellow... he's a Keronian," answered Saburo.

"Tokyo? I've never heard that place. And what kind of race are Keronians?"

Saburo didn't know how to explain. He asked Kururu for help. "We've done a terrible mistake. As the result, the device was broken and we all have been transported to this world separately khu khu khu~" explained Kururu by whispering to Saburo. He thought for a moment. "Wait, that means... the others are also trapped in this world?!"

"Bingo!"

Saburo tried to talk to the dwarf lord of Erebor, Dáin II. "I don't know whether you will believe this or not. We came from another world. There was a mistake that transported us here. Your Highness, if you're willing to, let us stay here until our friends find us."

"You mean, there are others like you two?" Both nodded as their response. At last, Dáin decided to let them stay.

"Balin," he called another dwarf. "You're going to visit the Shire with Gandalf, aren't you?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"If you find others like them, bring them here!"

"I understand, My Lord." He went out of the mountain to meet Gandalf and started their journey to visit their old friend, Bilbo Baggins.

 **Momoka**

When she opened his eyes, Momoka found herself trapped in a creepy place. That place was an old fortress that seemed to be abandoned which located on the top of a hill. "Fuyuki-kun? Natsumi-san? Tama-chan? Keroro-san?" she called loudly. "HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? ANYONE? HELP!" she cried.

Suddenly, someone hit her head from her left side. A massive orc showed himself with a mace in his hand. "No help will come. It's over!" exclaimed the orc in Orkish. She quickly changed her personality and tried to fight against the orc. Unfortunately, a pack of orcs came to assist their teammate with some of them rode on wargs. She managed to kill some of them with bare hands, but there were many orcs remained alive and strong enough for battling.

Finally, she lost because of being outnumbered. An orc was attempting to pierce her chest when the commander exclaimed at him, "Fool! You must not kill her now! Let the Master treat her his way..." She was thrown to a cage by the orc who hit her head.

 **Fuyuki**

Fuyuki was also trapped in a creepy place, specifically a forest. Just a minute after he opened his eyes, a giant spider attempted to kill him. He couldn't move because his feet had already been pulled very strongly by the spider. He closed his eyes, thought he would be killed. At the same time, a dagger stabbed the spider's face. It moaned again and again until its death.

" _The King's lost crown_ ," said the spider slayer inside his mind when he saw the wooden crown upon Fuyuki's head. "Are you alright?" he asked in English. "I think so. Thank you," muttered Fuyuki. He instructed Fuyuki to come with him.

He brought him to the king's realm where he lived. Fuyuki was confronted face to face with the great Elvenking, Thranduil. "Where did you find him?" asked Thranduil. "I found him in Mirkwood, My Lord. I saved him from a spider's attack," answered the guard who killed the giant spider in order to bring Fuyuki to him.

The king started to interrogate Fuyuki. "Where did you get that crown?"

"It was given to me, Your Majesty."

"You have quite nice manners... for a thief... and a LIAR as well!"

Fuyuki didn't really understand English, so he didn't give him any answer because he didn't know what he meant.

"Then, I'll take this, thank you very much!" said Thranduil, taking the crown from Fuyuki's head swiftly.

Thranduil commanded the guard in Elvish language. "Guide him to a place where he can sit quietly behind the bars. But, please, be gentle with him." And so, Fuyuki was imprisoned inside the dungeon of Thranduil's Woodland Realm.

ONE DAY LATER

Twenty-four hours had passed since they were transported to Middle-earth. That was the moment when Koyuki appeared from the ceiling of the Hinata residence in order to have a visit. She wondered why she found the house empty. "NATSUMI-SAN? FUYUKI-SAN? DORORO? KERORO-SAN?" she called loudly. Unfortunately, she didn't hear any answer. She decided to check Keroro's room.

Koyuki found the room empty. Not giving up yet, she continued by checking their secret base. Their meeting room was also empty. Finally, she went into Kururu's lab. She found some pieces of a broken invention. An hour later, Aki came into the lab on her attempt to find her missing children. "They're not here," said the ninja. "How long have they been gone? Where are they?" asked her. "If I know it, I'll tell you. Sorry," she apologized. Then, Aki permitted her to go home.

Aki was very sad. She imagined Natsumi and Fuyuki were dead along with their alien friends in an explosion as she looked closely to the destroyed device. " _If only I can be together with them... Flesh of my flesh... blood of my blood... Natsumi, Fuyuki..._ "

The doorbell rang when she was having her meal. It was Baio Nishizawa, Momoka's father. "Is my daughter here?"

"No one here but me alone. I lost both my children, I found a broken device that might had exploded."

"I'm sorry. Where is it? Show it to me."

They went down to the lab. Baio felt that his dear daughter had been killed by that device made by Kururu. "Paul said to me that she visited this place yesterday morning," he informed.

Their conversation was interrupted by an alarm sound coming from their meeting room. It was a call from Garuru's Platoon. Aki answered it and said that they were not available at that moment. "Thank you for your information. We will come to your house shortly after I end this call," replied Garuru.

A few minutes later, Garuru and his subordinates arrived at the secret base, they found that what Aki told them was true. They couldn't find Garuru's brother and the other Keronians there, so they began to search that secret base.

Tororo called them all to come to Kururu's lab after he found a clue. "This seems to be a device used for teleportations. I wonder why Kururu made this one."

"Did you say teleportation? They might be transported to another place. I'll call Paul and request him to order the army to find them. You, try to fix that device, it might works," said Baio to Tororo.

"Okay, okay. This is such a complicated one, _damn you Kururu!_ Yes, it might works, but I need a few weeks to finish this one. You better leave and do your daily activity. Give me your number, so I can notify you if I'm done with this," replied the salmon-colored Keronian tadpole. After Baio gave his number, he left the house. "Good luck with that!" said Aki, encouraging him before she left the lab.


	3. One Day Later

Twenty-four hours had passed since they were transported to Middle-earth. That was the moment when Koyuki appeared from the ceiling of the Hinata residence in order to have a visit. She wondered why she found the house empty. "NATSUMI-SAN? FUYUKI-SAN? DORORO? KERORO-SAN?" she called loudly. Unfortunately, she didn't hear any answer. She decided to check Keroro's room.

Koyuki found the room empty. Not giving up yet, she continued by checking their secret base. Their meeting room was also empty. Finally, she went into Kururu's lab. She found some pieces of a broken invention. An hour later, Aki came into the lab on her attempt to find her missing children. "They're not here," said the ninja. "How long have they been gone? Where are they?" asked her. "If I know it, I'll tell you. Sorry," she apologized. Then, Aki permitted her to go home.

Aki was very sad. She imagined Natsumi and Fuyuki were dead along with their alien friends in an explosion as she looked closely to the destroyed device. " _If only I can be together with them... Flesh of my flesh... blood of my blood... Natsumi, Fuyuki..._ "

The doorbell rang when she was having her meal. It was Baio Nishizawa, Momoka's father. "Is my daughter here?"

"No one here but me alone. I lost both my children, I found a broken device that might had exploded."

"I'm sorry. Where is it? Show it to me."

They went down to the lab. Baio felt that his dear daughter had been killed by that device made by Kururu. "Paul said to me that she visited this place yesterday morning," he informed.

Their conversation was interrupted by an alarm sound coming from their meeting room. It was a call from Garuru's Platoon. Aki answered it and said that they were not available at that moment. "Thank you for your information. We will come to your house shortly after I end this call," replied Garuru.

A few minutes later, Garuru and his subordinates arrived at the secret base, they found that what Aki told them was true. They couldn't find Garuru's brother and the other Keronians there, so they began to search that secret base.

Tororo called them all to come to Kururu's lab after he found a clue. "This seems to be a device used for teleportations. I wonder why Kururu made this one."

"Did you say teleportation? They might be transported to another place. I'll call Paul and request him to order the army to find them. You, try to fix that device, it might works," said Baio to Tororo.

"Okay, okay. This is such a complicated one, _damn you Kururu!_ Yes, it might works, but I need a few weeks to finish this one. You better leave and do your daily activity. Give me your number, so I can notify you if I'm done with this," replied the salmon-colored Keronian tadpole. After Baio gave his number, he left the house. "Good luck with that!" said Aki, encouraging him before she left the lab.


	4. Tamama's Unexpected Journey

At first, Tamama and Bilbo didn't seem to have a good friendship. However they bonded to each other as the time went by. They liked to tell each other's experiences. Tamama told him about his daily life in Pekopon. He told the halfling how incredible was the Nishizawas' wealth. Bilbo shared a little of his story about his quest with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim their homeland, Erebor, and to slay a dragon named Smaug. He didn't forget to tell the tadpole that Erebor had mountains of gold inside. "I can say, maybe... Erebor is the Middle-earth version of your Nishi... whatever," said Bilbo.

"They gave me a chance to take my fourteenth share, but I just took... not quite very big amount," he told.

"Still, you're a very rich person, Mr Bilbo," replied Tamama.

"How do you know that?" wondered Bilbo.

"The buttons on your clothes. They're made of gold, aren't they?" Bilbo nodded and gave a smile to the tadpole.

Tamama wondered how dwarves, wizards, elves, goblins and orcs looked like, he wished he could meet at least one of them. "I also want to meet the dwarves again, little fellow. Even, I allow them to enter my house without knocking," responded Bilbo.

"Hey, wait! Why did you consider me as a thief when we met for the first time?"

"Because you were a stranger and we didn't know each other. Now, it's... different."

A few days later, Tamama saw Bilbo writing something. He stepped closer to see what he was going to write. Unfortunately, he quickly noticed his presence and shut the book. "Don't touch it! You almost soiled it!" scolded Bilbo.

"Sorry. I just wanna know what you're writing at the moment," apologized Tamama.

"You don't need to know. Anyway, it's not ready yet."

"Not ready? For what?"

"Reading."

Bilbo took a sheet of old paper and lent it to Tamama. "If you want to read something, then read this." He wondered what kind of story was written there. It wasn't a story, it was a long contract. "One fourteenth of total profit..." He began to tremble as he continued to read it. "Lacerations... evisceration... incineration..." He asked Bilbo when he almost finished to read the contract, "So, you pledged your service to this Thorin guy you've told me? And it's funny, he occupied you to be his burglar."

"Yes, I even stole what was his if you still remember the story I've told you," he answered. He said to the tadpole that he never returned the Arkenstone to him. It was Bard who laid it on his breast during his funeral.

A few moments later, the sky started to get dark and the doorbell rang. He instructed Tamama to hide in the food storage, but not to eat the food. Bilbo rushed to the doorstep and happily welcomed the two guests visiting Bag End. They were Gandalf and a dwarf of Erebor with long white beard and a magnificent belt with jewels on it; the dwarf was actually Balin. "Bilbo Baggins!" said Gandalf. "Bilbo, glad to see you again!" said Balin. "Come in! Come in!" welcomed Bilbo.

Soon, they were settled in chairs by the fire. They had a nice chat. "How are things going around the Lonely Mountain?" asked Bilbo. "Things are going well. Bard has rebuilt the town in Dale. All the valley has become tilled again and rich, and the desolation is now filled with birds and blossoms in spring and fruit and feasting in autumn. Lake Town has been rebuilt too and is more prosperous than ever," explained Balin. "How is your life now, Mr Baggins?" asked Gandalf. "Well, all is well," answered Bilbo shortly. "Bilbo", called Balin. "Just before I left Erebor, Dwalin found a young man and a yellow little fellow that seemed to be trapped there in a mysterious way. King Dáin wanted me to bring others like them if I find at least one of them. Have you seen a strange creature with his head round like a ball these last days?"

"I'll answer that later. Now, excuse me. I want to give you meals to enjoy." Then, Bilbo walked into the food storage and the two guests moved to the dining room.

He took them some pieces of bread, cheese, tomatoes and some other kinds of food. He also served them each a cup of tea and a little glass of red wine. Before he went out of the food storage, he walked to the deepest corner where Tamama hid to give him some food to eat.

While they were enjoying their dinner, Bilbo interrupted their supper. "I have a new friend. I met him a few weeks ago," said the hobbit. "Good for you," replied Gandalf. "What does he or she look like?" wondered Balin. "I'll tell you. But, Balin, I need you to promise me this. Don't let King Dáin kill him," said Bilbo. "King Dáin doesn't want to kill him, Bilbo. He only wants to banish the two strangers in Erebor once they find their friends," explained Balin. "If he kicks them out, let me take care of them," said Bilbo. He picked Tamama up and showed them his new friend. "This is the creature I mean, only with different appearance," said Balin once he saw Tamama. Bilbo introduced Gandalf and Balin to the tadpole. "Pleased to meet you, little fellow!" greeted Gandalf. Tamama had heard what they talked about. "Take me there, take me to my friends!" exclaimed him. "Well, if you insist. We rest here tonight and leave at dawn," instructed Gandalf.

The next day, they were ready to head to Erebor. Tamama switched on his anti-barrier and hid inside Gandalf's bag which model was similar with Momoka's where he hid when he met Fuyuki for the first time. "Farewell! Have a nice journey! I'm very fond of you, little fellow. Have a nice reunion with your friends," wished Bilbo as Gandalf and Balin started to ride on their horses.

"You better get ready, little fellow. We will make these horses run very quickly," said Balin. After they passed the border of the Shire, the horses raced against each other as they got closer to Bree. They spent the seventh night of their journey inside an inn called The Prancing Pony and continued their way to Erebor on the following dawn.


	5. Fuyuki's Dream

Meanwhile, Fuyuki had been imprisoned for days. No one gave him neither food nor water, but somehow he could survive. He saw a guard passing by and called him, "Excuse me, Sir. Can I get any food to eat or at least some water to drink?" The guard said to him that he (the guard) should talk to the king. He must let the king decide whether Fuyuki would be given something to fill his stomach or Thranduil would let him die and gradually rot inside.

The guard walked away from Fuyuki, approaching the king's throne. "Hîr nín, Thranduil (My Lord, Thranduil)," he called. "The boy requested me to give him anything to eat or drink. Should I give him?" Fortunately, Thranduil was less ruthless than usual. "He may have a cup of water every day, but his food will only be delivered once a week."

He came back to Fuyuki and told him the king's message. Fuyuki refused the food and requested some water to drink. He was very grateful for the water he received.

A few hours later, Fuyuki saw Thranduil nearby the cell where he was locked in. "Your Majesty," called Fuyuki. "Can you set me free?"

"Yes, I can. But not now, of course. Because you have stolen my crown, you have to be imprisoned here for maximum ten years or until I find a proof whether to decide that you are guilty or not. But, since you are a young man and you still can develop yourself, you will be free in five years if there is no proof. If I find you guilty, I will execute you right away."

"WHAT?! FIVE YEARS?! What if my friends come for me? Please, have your mercy on me. I don't know whether you'll believe this or not. I'm not from this world, I came from another world. And about your crown, there must be a difference between an imitation and the real one, right?"

"Well, I see," he answered with an arrogant face. "If your friends do come to set you free, they need to pay me thirty pieces of gold as ransom. For new comers, earning silver pieces is hard enough for them." After he explained, he walked away, back to his throne.

Fuyuki sat on the floor, sobbing. " _Nee-chan... Gunso... Nishizawa-san... where are you? You don't need to pay the ransom. I just wanna see your smiles once more. Just once.._."

At the night on the same day, he had a dream in his sleep. He found himself lying on his bed in his bedroom. He woke up and tried to get out of his room. At that moment, he knew that the door was locked when he fell asleep. He cried loudly, seeking for help. He also hit the door repeatedly with his hands. After a while, he was out of energy. However his effort seemed useless, no help came that time.

Hours turned to days. Finally, his sister stood at the doorstep and spoke to him. "I'm sorry, Fuyuki. I don't know where the key is." Fuyuki instructed her to open the door forcefully, but the door was still closed.

The tired Natsumi called the frogs and begged them for help. They finally accepted her request because of their friendship with Fuyuki. They tried to break the door together and their effort this time was a great success. Fuyuki who was able to be free and also to see their smiles hugged them and cried happy tears.

Just a second later, he woke up again in Thranduil's realm. He wondered, " _Will I ever be free? Could that dream be a sign?_ "


	6. The Gathering in Rivendell

"Oh, man! How much longer? I'm hungry!" Tamama, Gandalf and Balin were on their way to Erebor. It was the thirtieth day since they left Bree. They hadn't eaten anything since their last breakfast which they ate one day earlier. "Still a long way to go," answered Balin. "Actually, I also want to eat something. How about resting tonight? We are close enough to reach Rivendell before the sun sets," replied Gandalf.

They were rushing on their horses across a rocky plain when suddenly they heard some very loud howls. "This is bad," muttered Balin. "What was that?" wondered Tamama. "Wargs... an orc pack is behind us. Quick, follow me!" instructed Gandalf.

Balin's horse raced a few meters behind Gandalf's. Tamama looked back, he saw three orcs chased them, riding on their own wargs. He surprisingly jumped out of Gandalf's bag off the horse. "What do you think you're doing? Come back here!" said Gandalf. "Leave them to me! I'll be fine," replied Tamama.

The three wargs were very close to each other. Tamama stepped forward and steadied his position. He filled his mouth with a big amount of power, aiming at the wargs.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" exclaimed Tamama, attacking them ferociously. Neither wargs nor orcs were survived from his attack. They all turned to ash. "I never know that there is a fire-breather besides Smaug the Terrible. Only, this one's kinder and more amusing," joked Balin. Gandalf gave the tadpole a compliment and stopped his horse to let him get into his bag. Soon, they continued their journey.

Gandalf's horse went into a place which looked like a small cave, followed by Balin's. "Is this place a kind of tunnel?" asked Tamama. "A Hidden Pass to be more accurate," answered Balin. "Be patient for a little while, little fellow. You can eat once we arrive," said Gandalf.

They finally arrived in Rivendell and were welcomed by Elrond. "Lord Elrond, mellonnen! (Lord Elrond, my friend!)" greeted Gandalf. "Welcome, dwarf of Erebor. I'm sorry, I forgot your name. And welcome, little Keronian... if I'm not mistaken," greeted Elrond. "Balin, at your service," told Balin, bowing his body. "Are my friends here?" wondered Tamama. Elrond didn't give him any answer, he spoke something in Sindarin. "What did he say?" asked Tamama. "He offers you food," replied Gandalf. They all walked straight to the dining table.

"Fellas, we have some honorable guests who will dine with us tonight," informed Elrond as he approached the dining table. Natsumi and Keroro who previously sat on chairs rushed to hug Tamama as he, Gandalf and Balin entered the dining room. Natsumi asked him about Fuyuki's existence, but the tadpole said that he hadn't seen her brother since he came to Middle-earth. She turned sad and ate very slowly. Keroro and Tamama tried to comfort her, however she only smiled a bit and thanked them for showing their affection.

"Have you seen any orcs around here?" asked Elrond. "We were ambushed by three Gundabad orcs, fortunately this little fellow managed to kill them," explained Gandalf. Elrond spoke to everyone, warning them to be cautious. "Their numbers have grown again since their fall in the Battle of the Five Armies."

Balin persuaded Natsumi and Keroro to be involved on their journey to Erebor, to find the other friends. They accepted it with pleasure.

Natsumi was still sad after the dinner, she started to trickle her tears. She missed her dear Fuyuki very much. " _I know where they are now_ ," said a voice which could only be heard by Gandalf. The wizard looked to his right side. "Lady Galadriel," he called. "Mithrandir," she replied.

"I have gotten a vision," she told. "A boy with silver hair and a yellow little creature was found in Erebor. Two other little creatures were adopted in a house between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. Another boy was found in Mirkwood and now is being imprisoned by an Elvenking, Thranduil. He asks for thirty pieces of gold as ransom, if you want to let him go. A girl whose hair is as blue as the sky was defeated by orcs in Dol Guldur, she is still alive."

"Saburo, is he also tagged along with us?" wondered Natsumi. "I think so," replied Keroro. She asked Galadriel, "Wait, the imprisoned boy, does he have dark blue hair?" She nodded at her. Natsumi looked around her. "Does anyone here have enough gold to pay the ransom? Please, I need to save my brother," she begged as she knelt and wept sadly.

"Problem solved. Your brother will be free, my friend," said Balin as he grabbed a small bag out of his pocket. "A hundred pieces of gold was filled inside, keep it safe," explained the dwarf. "I don't know how to thank you," replied Natsumi. "You're welcome," said Balin, smiling at her.

Meanwhile, Elrond went straight into his room. He came out with a scroll in his hand and told them all to gather around a round table. He also offered his help by involving himself on this quest.

He opened the scroll which was the map of Middle-earth. "So, here is our route. We will go through the Misty Mountains and stop around here to pick up the two who stay there," he instructed, pointing at a spot between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. "Then, we will go through Mirkwood and stop at Thranduil's Realm to pay the ransom. After letting Natsumi's brother go, we will go through Esgaroth, Dale and finally stop in here, the Lonely Mountain. From Erebor, we will go straight to Dol Guldur, fight the orcs together and free your friend. Once we have done our quest, we will go back home, back to Rivendell."

After the meeting finished, they all left the table and went to sleep. "Get some sleep, all of you. We will have a long and tough journey tomorrow," said Elrond. That night, Tamama, Keroro and Natsumi slept in the same room.


	7. Through the Misty Mountains

About an hour before the sunrise, they all had prepared themselves. When they were about to leave Elrond's house, Galadriel spoke to Gandalf, "Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon. (If you should ever need my help, I will come.) You can ask for my help anytime, Mithrandir." Gandalf replied, "My Lady, I need your assistance when we reach Dol Guldur." She said that she would be there, waiting for them. Natsumi also promised Keroro and Tamama that she would always protect them until the end of their journey. The Keronians were given each a dagger to defend themselves, while the rest used swords.

They didn't ride on horses to continue their journey because they would enter the Misty Mountains. Before entering the mountains, Natsumi was delighted for she could see some beautiful landscapes, she wished Fuyuki could see what she saw. Keroro and Tamama also enjoyed those landscapes. Once again, Gandalf, Elrond and Balin reminded them that their REAL adventure would begin once they entered the Misty Mountains.

"I suggest all of us to keep going, even though the sky gets dark. I will lighten our way. If anyone wants to take a little rest, don't be shy to tell me," said Gandalf. "The company led by Thorin Oakenshield fell into the Goblins' trap when they took refuge in a cave."

They were in the center of the mountains when a heavy rain poured around them. The rocky path became so slippery. Keroro almost fell off the cliff, it was Natsumi who saved him. A few moments later, a same thing happened to Natsumi and Keroro saved her as she saved him earlier. The two who were once rivals had become very good friends since they arrived in Middle-earth.

Fortunately, they didn't fall into the trap set by Goblins and were able to pass through the Misty Mountains safely. However they were out of the mountains only to find themselves cornered after seeing a cliff ahead. A butterfly came and communicated with Gandalf. Soon, they set a bonfire and sat around it. The new comers shared their experiences in Middle-earth, while the others told them some well-known events ever happened.

"Ouch!" moaned Natsumi, all of a sudden. "Are you alright, young lady?" asked Balin, showing his sympathy. There was a wound on her arm. "It's not so severe, but we have to walk again soon. I need your help, look for athelas around here," instructed Elrond before he described what athelas looked like. Tamama found some and handed it over to Elrond. Finally, Natsumi's wound was cured thanks to Elrond's help. Gandalf was also said a spell as the painkiller.

Keroro sat closer to Natsumi and apologized as he wept, "Natsumi-dono, I'm sorry. Actually... I want our rivalry ends. If it happens, I think our friendship... will be more wonderful than ever. Actually... I have changed my mind, but I really doubt about this. **I wanna stop invading** and be a good friend to you guys, but I'm afraid my platoon and the HQ won't agree with this." Natsumi replied kindly, "It's alright for us to be rivals. You need to accomplish your invasion in order to gratify the HQ, don't you? Well, I'm sorry too... for making it more intense. Anyway, it has already happened since we woke up at Lord Elrond's house." They promised each other to team up in this mission.

A few minutes before midnight, Gandalf instructed them to follow him and to jump off the cliff. "Are you crazy?!" said Natsumi. "Have you lost your mind?" added Keroro. "Just do it! You all will be alright," said Elrond. "I'll demonstrate," said Balin right before he jumped off the cliff.

Keroro and Tamama held on Natsumi's hand tightly. They thought they would die as they jumped. They screamed out loud until they landed on something comfort. There were several Great Eagles which helped them to go further. The eagles dropped the company in the middle of a grassy plain, not so far from Beorn's house.


	8. From Carrock and Into the Dark Forest

A massive black bear ambushed them suddenly when they were walking closer to the house. Gandalf knew that bear was Beorn. "Calm down, they're harmless. It's me, Gandalf the Grey," said the wizard in order to stop his attempt to attack. Beorn walked a little further and transformed himself into his human form. "So, these are the other fellows. Come in, all of you. Have a good sleep tonight," welcomed him as they entered the house.

They found Giroro and Dororo were sleeping tightly at that moment. None of them wanted to wake them up, they walked so timidly in order to make less noise. A few minutes later, they got into the sleeping bags provided and slept till the sun rose that day.

They had their breakfast together with Giroro and Dororo the next morning. "Tama, what's that tying your left wrist?" wondered Tamama as he saw something like a handcuff. "The orcs seized my whole family and I managed to escape. They killed most of them. I am one the last living skin-changer in this world," he replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Beorn told him not to fell guilty. "Just eat and relax, little fellow."

"How did you guys get here?" asked Dororo. "Ah, it's a really long and tiring story. I'll tell you later," answered his sergeant. "Where are Fuyuki and the others?" asked Giroro. "They all are located in different places and we are on our journey to pick them up," explained Elrond.

"We better quick, finish your meals. We have to go through Mirkwood," advised Gandalf.

Beorn had a bad feeling about this. "Mirkwood? You better don't tell me if you want to make troubles with the wood-elves. I think I have ever reminded you, Gandalf and you, dwarf of Erebor. The elves there are less wise and more dangerous than the high elves in Rivendell like Lord Elrond who is now eating with us."

"We have to go there, no matter what comes before us! My brother is captured by them and we're going to save him!" interrupted Natsumi.

Beorn offered them his help, "Well, if that is the case, I hope your brother could be saved, young lady. What do you need?" They said that they needed to use his horses. "Alright, you may. But remember, return them to me when you arrived in front of the Elven gate of Mirkwood. I will watch over all of you on your way to that forest." And so, they hopped onto some horses and Beorn transformed himself into a bear.

"Will this forest be a dangerous one?" asked Giroro on their way. "It will be. However you will be safer if you stay on the path," replied Balin. "We better be cautious," said Dororo.

Once more, Natsumi was amazed while they were tracking along the hills. "This adventure... will be a precious one to remember," muttered her. "These landscapes... I have never found better ones than these," added Dororo. Elrond ordered them to go faster as the forest was on their sight.

They reached the Elven gate of Mirkwood. They set the horses loose and let them back to their master who waited not very far from there.

"Listen to me, all of you. Whatever happens, stay on the path! If you lose it, you'll never find it again," instructed Gandalf. "And keep focus if you don't want to get hallucinated," added Elrond. Gandalf was the first one to enter the forest in order to guide them, while Elrond walked at the back just in case.

They kept following the path as they went deeper into the forest. Finally, they found themselves trapped by the enchanted river, the bridge that connected the path was broken. Keroro almost did a careless action when Natsumi saved him once again. "Don't be a fool! You don't know how deep is this river, do you?" The green Keronian replied, "But I can swim, remember?" Gandalf interrupted and told them the truth behind that river, "Even if you only touch it, you will fall into a deep sleep and your memories will probably be erased COMPLETELY." Later, Balin told them what happened to Bombur when they tried another way to cross the river and finally lost their path. "Fortunately, what happened to him wasn't that tragic," said the dwarf. "There must be a way to cross this river," thought Giroro.

The corporal looked at Gandalf's staff, he got an idea. "Swing us with your stick!" he ordered. "I think, it won't work. His staff is not long enough," said Elrond. "My brain was just filled with an idea," said Dororo, "I'll cut one of these big branches and use it as a bridge." They all said that his idea was a good one. He drew his sword and performed a magnificent slash. After the giant branch was put above the river, they finally were able to cross the enchanted river. They kept exploring Mirkwood for the next twenty-five days.


	9. The First Day of Being Free

Fuyuki was being imprisoned long enough. He missed Natsumi, Momoka and his alien friends so badly. One day, Thranduil was walking past his cell when he saw him crying in sorrow. "Your Majesty, why do you keep me here for such a long time? Am I actually guilty?! If I'm guilty, where's the proof? You better end my life if that crown is that necessary for you!" exclaimed Fuyuki with frustration. "Because there is still no proof that you are guilty, I put you here to make sure you stay here. To be honest, I'm still not sure that the crown which is upon my head is the real one. If you are found not guilty, I'll set you free. But if you are found guilty, I will execute you immediately."

Five seconds later, a guard called the Elven king. "There is something you need to see, My Lord." Thranduil was guided by the guard to the armory and found his REAL crown was hidden behind his armor. Then, he walked back to his throne. He removed the crown which previously was upon his head and compared it to the one he found inside the armory. Eventually, he found out that Fuyuki's crown was a fake one. The red leaves and berries clinging to the real crown were real ones. Thranduil felt so guilty for captivating such an innocent boy.

He called a guard who stood nearby. "Bring me the keys now!" he ordered. After having the keys and the fake crown in his hand, Thranduil went towards Fuyuki's cell and unlocked the cell's lock. "Am I found not guilty?" he wondered. "The answer is obvious, young man. Please, accept my apology. Forgive me for misjudging you. You are wiser than I thought, the crown isn't that important, I can make a new one. You may stay here until your friends come to pick you up." replied the king as he returned Fuyuki's crown which was an imitation of his. He ordered his guards to watch over the borders. "If you detect any suspicious person nearby our borders, bring that person to me immediately! Do I make myself absolutely clear?" he instructed the guard with the highest rank.

Fuyuki had dinner with Thranduil the night after he was set free. "Do you have a family?" he asked. "My wife died many years ago. My son, Legolas Greenleaf, I suggested him to go north and to find a young ranger who is known in the wild as 'Strider'." Fuyuki replied, "I'm sorry, I don't know your wife..." Thranduil quickly interrupted and said that he was okay with that kind of question.

Thranduil asked him back, "Can you tell me some physical appearances of your friends? That information might help my guards." He answered, "My sister has pink hair, she's a little bit taller than me. My other friends... I don't know how to say it. Well, they're short... and colorful. That's how I say it. Sorry if there are some inaccuracies."

"When you gather again with your company, put your own crown upon your head and be their king," said Thranduil, smiling at him. "Why must I? I'm not a born leader," replied Fuyuki, looking at his feet. "You don't talk really much, but you make me find my wisdom. I am very fond of you, young man."

Fuyuki and the Elvenking took a stroll nearby the borders. Thranduil asked his guards to report the situation. No one got captured since he commanded them to watch over the borders. "If I know they're in danger right now, I'm so ready to lay my life for them," said Fuyuki as he looked at the creepy forest outside the borders. Thranduil was very impressed after he heard his saying.

The day was almost ended. Fuyuki had to sleep back inside his cell because no room was available for him. Only, the door wasn't locked. He was also given some unused clothes which he could use as a pillow.


	10. A Short Rest in the Woodland Realm

"I'm tired... how much longer?" wondered Keroro. "Not really much longer," replied Elrond. It was their twenty-eighth day in the forest. Suddenly, Balin heard a sound from afar. "I heard it too," said Dororo. "What is it?" asked Giroro. "Elves," answered Gandalf. "From Thranduil's halls," added Elrond. They all drew their swords and daggers, readied themselves to fight the wood elves.

Shortly afterwards, some elves came down from the trees. They stopped swiftly, setting their bows and arrows and aimed them at the company. "Fools! Do you all remember our King's command? Do not kill any of them! Their appearances... perfect match! Enwenno hain! (Take them!)" ordered their commander. The elves took their weapons. They were taken as hostages to Thranduil's halls to be prosecuted directly by the Elven king, except for Gandalf and Elrond. The elves thought that they were friendly guests who came to have a talk with Thranduil.

The guards led them to Thranduil's throne. They were chained up because the elves thought that they were dangerous, also to prevent them from escaping. Gandalf and Elrond followed them from behind. "Hîr nín, Thranduil. We found them following the path with these weapons," reported the commander as he showed the weapons to his king. "Leave us alone!" ordered Thranduil.

"A girl with pink hair and four strange colorful creatures, just as he said. Tell me, Mithrandir and Lord of Rivendell. Forgive me, I forgot your name. What are you doing around the borders? Are you trying to help me to capture these fellows?"

"We are not trying to help you, Thranduil. Me and Lord Elrond help them to find and free someone who is held as prisoner here and some more in other places," answered Gandalf.

"And you, dwarf of Erebor. What are you doing here?" asked Thranduil again.

"Actually, I was visiting someone in the Shire when I was offered to join Gandalf and this little black fellow," answered Balin.

"I see... let him go!" commanded Thranduil. The guards freed him from the chains which previously tied around his body.

"So, you all are about to complete your quest..."

"Not yet, we still have a very long way to go," replied Elrond.

"Balin, take the money inside my pocket and throw it at that woodland sprite!" whispered Natsumi to Balin who stood next to her. He showed Thranduil the pocket and shook it. "Take these gold coins and set my brother free!" she exclaimed.

Thranduil walked towards her and smiled at her. "Your brother has been freed. He is not guilty. Take your money back. Lady, forgive me for treating him arbitrarily." He ordered one of his servants to bring Fuyuki to his sister.

Fuyuki appeared with the imitation crown upon his head, he saw Natsumi and his Keronian friends were chained. "Your Majesty, could you order your servants to release the chains, so I can hug them and they can show how much they miss me?" he suggested. The Elven king said yes and he commanded some elves shortly afterwards.

"Nee-chan!" cried Fuyuki happily, hugging his dear sister as tight as he could. "Fuyuki, sorry the long wait," replied Natsumi as she cried happy tears. "It's okay, don't worry about the wait. His Majesty freed me one day ago," he told. Natsumi was shocked to hear that. She asked Thranduil for more details and finally she believed what her brother just said. The four Keronians also hugged Fuyuki to show their gladness, seeing him back.

"Nishizawa-san! Where is she?! And, hey... I haven't seen Kururu."

"Momoka-dono... she's trapped in a place called... uh, I forgot its name," said Keroro. "Dol something..." added Tamama.

"Fuyuki-dono, come with us. Tomorrow, we'll continue our journey. We'll go to the Lonely Mountain to pick up Kururu and Saburo," persuaded Dororo. "And then, we will go south, to Dol Guldur to save your friend whose hair as blue as the sky from the evil hands of the Dark Lord Sauron," explained Elrond.

Later that evening, Thranduil invited them all to have a royal dinner with him and they accepted it with pleasure. At the beginning of their chat, Fuyuki told them about his dream which he experienced months before he was freed.

"So, you all are going to go south after stopping under the mountain... I advice you to be careful, giant spiders surround that fortress."

"I think you are wiser than the last time I met you," said Gandalf to the Elvenking.

"If you said that I am wiser, then you must thank this boy," replied Thranduil, pointing at Fuyuki. "You can count on him, he said that he is ready to lay his life for all of you."

"Fuyuki, you don't need to do that!" begged Natsumi. "Nee-chan, I do this because I love you all. I'm ready to die, Nee-chan... for the ones I love."

Hearing that, Thranduil remembered what he had ever said to Tauriel during the Battle of the Five Armies, " _You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?_ " He said to all who sat around the dining table, "Honestly, I should admit this. This boy is the most splendid figure I have ever met. He is a more promising person to be a king rather than me. Only, he needs to learn a lot."

"Natsumi's brother, will you join us?" asked Elrond. "Of course, I will! They're all my friends as well, I won't hide here and do nothing! Nishizawa-san... she tried her best to amuse me, now it's my turn. Oh, I'm Fuyuki. Nice to meet you, Lord Elrond."

"I suggest all of you to get some sleep now, a long journey awaits you. I'm sorry, you have to sleep in cells. But I won't lock them." After the supper finished, Gandalf, Elrond and Balin slept in one of the cells, while the rest slept in another cell.

On the next day, Thranduil gave the company some supplies before they left. There came the moment for Fuyuki to leave the Woodland Realm. "Your Majesty, I will not forget you. Thanks for your help," said Fuyuki. "So will I. Be a good man, my friend. Go now with your company, I wish you a good luck," replied Thranduil. They all said goodbyes to the Elvenking and followed the river flow on foot. (At first, Thranduil recommended them to try a more adventurous challenge by rafting in barrels. Fuyuki was the only one who refused to try. Of course, the company couldn't leave him alone for he didn't know which way to go.)


	11. Plus Two, Minus One

After a tiring thirty-six-hour journey, they arrived in the city of Dale. "This city has been rebuilt since the desolation of Smaug," said Balin. "Anyone hungry? There are markets around you. Go buy some food if you want to," suggested Elrond. "So, this is the town in Dale that you guys talked about back inside Bag End?" wondered Tamama. "Yes, little fellow. Wonderful little town, right?" replied Gandalf.

While they were shopping for food, Natsumi heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Saburo-senpai!" she greeted. "I can't believe we meet again! How do you do?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Since we are all together now, I think it's time for me and Kururu to leave the mountain."

"We meet again khu khu khu~" laughed Kururu as they all greeted each other. After they finished their meal, Saburo and Kururu took them inside the Lonely Mountain to meet Dáin, the King Under the Mountain. He advised Fuyuki to take off his crown, so the mountain king didn't see him as a boy who claimed to be a king.

They were astonished by the majesty of the fortress city. "Balin, welcome home," said Gandalf.

They arrived in front of Dáin's throne. "Lord Dáin," greeted Gandalf and Elrond, bowing their bodies. "Gandalf the Grey. Fortunately, he's not a wood-elf," he greeted back.

"So, these buggers are your friends, my friend?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Kururu and me are going to go with them, helping them to accomplish their quest. We need armors, weapons and supplies," answered Saburo.

"Dori," called Dáin, "send word to the blacksmith to forge some armors and weapons about their size." He also wanted him to guide Saburo, the Hinata siblings and the Keronians to the place where the blacksmiths worked, so they could know the size they had to make.

After they went to the blacksmith, Kururu suggested them to see the eye-catching wealth of the mountain. Balin went with them, so the other dwarves wouldn't think that they were robbers. "Something that you will never find in Nishizawa's mansion khu khu khu~" said the mad scientist. "I wonder which one has a greater wealth, the kingdom under this mountain or the Nishizawa family..." wondered Tamama. The others were also said some compliments.

"If we have money this much, I'm sure Pekopon invasion will be a piece of cake," though Giroro. "Ah, Giroro. Don't always think about invasion, just enjoy this vacation," said Keroro, hiding his mind to stop invading. The corporal felt a bit upset, however he kept acting like a tourist visiting a new place.

"Balin," called Tamama, "may I meet the other dwarves who went along with Mr Bilbo?"

"Yes, you may. I'll discuss with them later, I'll suggest them to have supper with your company tonight."

"Wait! _Your_ company? You belong to this company, Mister," interrupted Dororo.

"There is something I would like to tell you, my friends," replied Balin, "I... will remain here while you head to Dol Guldur in order to save your friend. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, this is your home," said Gandalf. "The place where you are able to gather with your kin," added Elrond.

"If you want to say goodbye, please say it later, the moment when we're about to leave," told Fuyuki, "I am too sad for goodbyes right now."

"Fuyuki, is there something bothering you?" asked Natsumi, holding his right shoulder. "Nishizawa-san..." he said softly, "is she okay? Will she be okay?" Natsumi sighed, she didn't know what to do, what answer she should give to him. "I'm sorry, Fuyuki. I know she's special in your eyes, but (honestly) I don't know your true feeling right this moment," she answered sadly. Likely, Fuyuki could hold his tears and hugged his sister a few seconds later. "The more quicker we receive our armors and weapons, the more better it will be. Don't be sad, my brother. I'll help you."

"We all have the same quest, to save Momochi. I will help you as well."

"Momoka-dono is our friend and we will save her together!"

"Although my guns are not in my hands, I will try my best!"

"Fuyuki-kun, Kururu and I are ready to assist you. Calm yourself, okay?"

"I have a brilliant idea, but I won't tell you now khu khu khu~"

"Lord Elrond and I will guide your way and help you to fight the orcs."

"Fuyuki-dono, we're all ready to stand by your side. You can count on us for sure," said Keroro as he gave his Pekoponian partner a salute, followed by all his subordinates.

"All of you, thank you so much!" said Fuyuki gratefully, trickling his tears.

Tamama's wish was granted when the company met the dwarves who reclaimed the mountain along with Thorin, Fili and Kili. They all sat around the dining table, Dáin was also there.

"How's Bilbo?" asked Bofur. "He's fine," answered Balin as he smiled. "He's the richest hobbit in the Shire," told Tamama. "He's also kinder than before. If Lord Dáin banishes these two," said Gandalf, pointing at Saburo and Kururu, "he will be ready to take care of them. However he doesn't need to do that." Elrond also added, "there will be a place for each of them in Rivendell."

"I think, these two fellows are not troublemakers. They can stay here if they want," said Dáin. "No, thank you, Your Highness. We'll go with them," replied Saburo.

"All your armors and weapons will be ready in about 5 to 7 days," informed Dwalin. "Gero, isn't that too long? We have to save Momoka-dono as soon as possible!"

"Forging them isn't as easy as you think, stupid frog," said Natsumi, smiling at him when she called him 'stupid frog'. Until the supper ended, they filled the atmosphere with laughter.

When they were about to sleep, Keroro told his partner that his wish would be granted soon. "Am I really going to have an occult adventure?!" The occult-passionate boy was really excited to hear that.

"Not only you, but all of us. It's the only way to save your friend," answered Elrond. "Prepare yourself, my friend. The place we're going to visit is scarier than you think," added Gandalf.

"Fuyuki," called Giroro, "in spite of the fact that I don't really like occult things, I will stand by your side like the others do." Natsumi said to him that she actually wanted to say the same thing. Shortly afterwards, they all greeted each other a good night and fell asleep.

Fortunately, their armors and weapons were ready to use five days after their arrival in Erebor. They decided to leave on the next morning. They went to Dale, shopping for some supplies. They also had a practice to use their weapons.

There came the moment when they must leave the mountain. Dáin and the dwarves who were once members of the company led by Thorin Oakenshield accompanied Gandalf and co. to the gate.

"Put your crown upon your head, my friend. Rescue your friend and be a hero for her," said Balin to Fuyuki. He looked at all the dwarves. "I will never forget all of you, I promise. I mean... I'm sorry, I'm not good at memorizing names. But I'll always remember that I've ever befriended you all." Shortly after Fuyuki finished his word, Dáin came towards him and gave him a piece of ruby, a piece of sapphire and ten pieces of gold. "Keep these as a memory."

"Thank you for all your services," said Elrond gratefully.

After saying goodbyes, the company marched on Dol Guldur, the place where Momoka was kept as a hostage. They might had lost Balin, but they got Saburo and Kururu along with them.


	12. A Warning

The company headed to Dol Guldur by walking around the forest. It might took a very long time and a further distance, however that way was much safer than by entering the forest and going straight to Dol Guldur. They planned to enter the forest once they arrived at the nearest spot to the 'abandoned' fortress at the southern eaves of Mirkwood.

They were walking past a treeless region of the forest which was roughly square in shape and was known as the East Bight when someone riding on a sled approached towards them all of a sudden and very swiftly.

"Radagast the Brown," called Elrond. "Long time no see, my friend," greeted Gandalf.

"Where are you all heading to?" he asked. "We must go to a place called Dol... uh, I forgot. We have to rescue our friend who is trapped there," answered Fuyuki. "Dol Guldur, that's what he meant," added Gandalf.

"No, you mustn't enter that fortress!" exclaimed Radagast. "What's the matter?" wondered Elrond. "We have to enter that fortress no matter how dangerous it is! We must rescue her!" shouted Natsumi at the brown wizard.

"Alright, but don't blame me for not telling you this. I felt something terrible happened inside that fortress a few days ago..." he told.

 **\- Flashback -**

 ****Radagast was wandering in the wilderness when he suddenly heard a loud and scary voice. It came from Dol Guldur, an old fortress in southern Mirkwood that seemed to be abandoned.

He headed straight to the fortress in order to do an investigation by his sled which was pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits. On his way there, he noticed that the voice was actually a spell he had never heard before.

On the side of a bridge which connected the forest and the fortress, he stopped his sled and entered Dol Guldur with fear.

When he was only five meters from the bridge, he heard the same voice once more. Only, he said a different phrase. "Shnakû kak (You will lead my armies)."

Radagast understood the meaning of that phrase, he came closer to see who was the new commander. Unfortunately, an orc almost noticed his presence. He hid behind a wall. Luckily, the orc didn't know that there was someone spying on his legion. Finally, he decided to escape without knowing the true identity of the new commander.

 **\- Back to their present time -**

 ****Actually, Radagast didn't mention the meaning or even the phrase itself when he told them the story, he only told them that he heard a phrase which he understood. No wonder, most of them were confused. "The phrase, what does it mean?" asked Dororo. "The orcs had been leaderless since the death of their former leader, Azog the Defiler. Now, their numbers are growing once more. The meaning of that phrase is... the Dark Lord Sauron has chosen someone to be a new commander for his orcs," he explained.

Elrond asked him for another clue. "I think she's a female orc. Her voice, especially her evil laugh scares me a lot," he answered briefly.

"Could it be? No, no, no!" sobbed Fuyuki. "We're maybe too late," mourned Tamama. "The sky is getting darker. We better set a bonfire here and continue our journey tomorrow," suggested Gandalf.


	13. A Song of Consolation

They ate some of the supplies they bought in Dale. When they were enjoying their meals, Natsumi stood up and walked closer to her sobbing brother. She hugged him tightly and whispered him a song she tried to create.

 _Don't cry, my brother_

 _I am here for you_

 _Everything will be just fine_

 _Not only you, we all miss her too_

 _We will go there and save her_

Then, Fuyuki tried to reply with the same tone.

 _What if we can't_

 _Save her anymore_

 _I'm afraid Sauron won't give her back to us_

Fuyuki didn't know what he would say to continue the song. Now, it was Saburo's attempt to continue.

 _We'll fight and rescue her, no matter what_

 _You can count on us for sure_

 __All of them (except Kururu, Fuyuki, Elrond and the two wizards) sang the refrain together.

 _We will stand by your side_

 _We will stand by your side_

 _Don't you worry_

 _We will be here for you_

Natsumi repeated the refrain tone. Only, she changed the lyrics.

 _We're far away from home_

 _What else can we do_

 _If we don't get_

 _Along with each other?_

 __This time, it was Keroro's turn to sing the bridge of the song.

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _It'll be over soon_

 _Don't you keep sobbing_

 _Pull yourself together_

 _Give us your smile_

 _My friend_

 _The one who gave you that crown_

 _She trusts you so much_

 _Be a hero for her_

 _Make her happy_

 _I say unto you_

 _Be strong_

 _Don't worry, be happy 'cause..._ (to the refrain)

Fuyuki started to smile as Keroro exclaimed "everyone!" to persuade the others to sing. This time, all of them (Fuyuki had his role as the backing vocalist) sang the refrain in a higher tone.

 _We'll stand by your side_

 _Believe us, we'll stand by your side_

 _(I trust y'all)_

 _Don't you worry_

 _We will be here for you_

 _We're far away from home_

 _(We're far away from home)_

 _What else can we do_

 _(What can we do?)_

 _If we don't get along?_

 _Cheer up!_

 __Once again, Fuyuki tried to reply.

 _Thank you_

 _For all your help_

 _For all you have given me_

 _Thank you so much_

 _I will lay my life for you_

 _I mean, for all of you_

 _I decide to do it 'cause_

 _I love you always_

They all clapped their hands right after the song finished. "You are all amateurs, but you've done a great job. Well done," complimented Elrond. "You're such a great composer, young lady," praised Gandalf. "I think I'm not, I just tried to entertain my brother. But, thank you," replied Natsumi shyly as her face blushed.

"Do you feel better, Fuyuki-dono?" asked the Keron Star owner kindly. "Yeah, just a little bit. The thing is, I don't know what to do in order to free her," answered Fuyuki. "I guess, I know what really happens to her and I know how to figure this out," said Gandalf. "What happened to her, Mithrandir?" wondered Elrond. "She is under Sauron's spell. I think, the thing I discovered the same case during my last visit to Dol Guldur was a similar one. I was attacked suddenly from above by someone familiar. Finally, I managed to restore his sanity. Unfortunately, he was killed by Sauron himself at last, I witnessed it. Anyone would like to guess who was the one I met inside that fortress?"

A few of them did answer, however none of them guessed right since their answers were ones like 'I don't know', 'Come on, just tell us!' and 'Alright, I give up'.

"Thráin II, son of Thrór, Thorin Oakenshield's father. He was driven mad when he was held as prisoner for years in the dungeons of the fortress," told Gandalf. "For this case, I know a stronger spell. I can do the same thing, but I really need your help. I need you all to make her stay still. You may wound her, but never kill her. That is if you want to get her alive," requested the grey wizard.

"Roger that!" affirmed Keroro.

"So, could it be like this? Momoka-dono was driven mad during her imprisonment, so she lost her mind. Then, the Dark Lord Sauron saw a big opportunity to make her become his servant," guessed Dororo. "Well, it makes sense," responded Giroro.

"Nishizawa-san has chosen me as her very best friend. I will save her along with you guys, showing her that we're truly her friends and... that's what friends should do," said Fuyuki. "I guess, the song works properly," thought Radagast. "That's the spirit!" cheered Natsumi.

"Everyone, thanks for the song! It helps me a lot," said Fuyuki gratefully. "You're welcome, Fu-ki! Nice to see you back!" replied Tamama. The others also gave some other similar replies.

"If Nishizawa-san's here, maybe there would be a song of joyfulness. Besides, she has a great and sweet voice," muttered Fuyuki. "You really miss her, don't you?" replied Natsumi, smiling at him. She really waited for the moment they confessed their feelings to each other. Saburo also waited for the same moment.

"You all better go to sleep now," suggested Radagast, "we will take the night watch." And so, they all fell asleep while Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast watched over them. On the next morning, they departed from the East Bight and continued their journey.


	14. The Hill of Sorcery

The company finally went into the forest as they could see Dol Guldur so nearly. One kilometer to go, they were ambushed by giant spiders. All of them (except Radagast) drew their swords and steadied their position as the spiders came closer.

"This kind of animal was the one that attacked me... the first time I woke up in this world. I almost got killed that time. Fortunately, I was saved by an elf. I think, it's better for me to be kept as a prisoner in Thranduil's realm rather than to be killed by that creature," told Fuyuki. "Alright, we have no more story time, Fuyuki. They're coming!" responded Natsumi.

A spider moved towards Natsumi in a very high speed (for a giant spider). Right before it attacked her, Fuyuki swiftly stabbed his sword into its mouth. He killed one of them and saved her sister's life at the same time. Still, there were about ten to fifteen spiders coming towards them.

Dororo performed a very perfect slash; he cut all the legs of eight spiders in one slash and stabbed them to death one by one. The rest killed each one spider by stabbing their heads.

Finally, they reached Dol Guldur forty days since they left the Lonely Mountain. "Dol Guldur, the hill of sorcery," muttered Gandalf. "Darkness lies upon that fortress. Be cautious!" warned Radagast. Gandalf advised Radagast to stay outside the fortress while the others went in.

"Hey, Fuyuki! You can start your occult adventure now," called Natsumi. "This place is... kinda scary. I wonder what we'll find inside," replied Fuyuki.

"Everyone, let's not waste anymore time!" exclaimed the sergeant. "Let me walk in front of you all. The evil ones here like to hide themselves, so I will use a kind of... spell, I guess, to command them to come forth," requested Gandalf. "Remember, always be cautious! We'll never know what will ambush us inside..." warned Elrond. They drew their swords, crossed the bridge and stepped into the massive old fortress.

Dol Guldur's dark atmosphere started to make some of them shivered, however they didn't want to give up just yet. They kept exploring the fortress as they went deeper into it. Gandalf started to lift the spell, "Cé ná ulco sís nurtaina... I ettuluvas caninye! Cánin i sá tanuvaxe! (The evil that is hidden here... I command it come forth! I command it reveal itself!)" He stomped his staff onto the ground shortly after he lifted the spell, but his attempt wasn't fruitful at all because nothing happened.

There was an incident shortly after Gandalf lifted his spell. Someone attacked him from above and fled very quickly. That moment happened so fast, no one could recognize the face of the one who attacked Gandalf earlier.

Several steps later, the company found themselves stood in the middle of a large void, surrounded by a legion of orcs.

"I have an idea khu khu khu~" laughed Kururu, "I'll erase their memory and we can easily kill them." Some of them said that his idea wasn't effective to kill all of them for they had to split up later.

They heard a very loud voice from above. It was an orc who said (in Orkish), "Meet our new... LEADER!" Shortly afterwards, Momoka showed herself by standing next to the orc. She was under the control of Sauron's spell. She could understand Japanese, English, Black Speech and Orkish; however she could only speak Black Speech and Orkish. She was barefeet and wore shabby black clothes. " _It cannot be_..." whispered Fuyuki to himself. "Gurid dum! Ragshi shirzlum! (Kill them all! Tear them piece by piece!)" she commanded.

Soon, they split up, divided into five duos. Saburo and Kururu were the duo with the easiest way to kill the orcs. Kururu just needed to erase their memory with a pair of antennas hidden in his headphone. Then, they could kill them with ease.

Giroro and Natsumi were one of the duos with the greatest fighting skills. They killed orcs by orcs in various ways such as stabbing and beheading.

Elrond and Dororo were also the duo with the greatest fighting skills. While Elrond killed them with his way, Dororo's way was the most incredible one. The Keronian ninja could kill more than five orcs in one slash.

Gandalf fought the orcs with Tamama by his side. The wizard also killed the orcs with such ordinary ways, while Tamama could burn dozens of them in one attempt using either his 'Tamama Impact' or the 'Jealousy Ball'.

Granting his Keronian friend's request, Fuyuki had Keroro as his partner. They were not as skillful as the other duets, but somehow they could go through hundreds of orcs that appeared before them.

At last, Fuyuki and Keroro were the only duet who hadn't finished their fight. The others came to help them and the company finally managed to kill all the orcs that surrounded them earlier. However there were more orcs hiding somewhere inside the fortress...

Meanwhile, Momoka and her subordinate were watching them from above. Elrond was the first one to notice her presence and said, "Fall back!" She stepped forward and said something in Orkish. Gandalf was the only member of the company who could understand Orcish and Black Speech. "She offered us a chance to stop this fight, but one of us must willingly sacrifice him or herself," translated Gandalf.

The one who stepped forward was Fuyuki. Natsumi, Saburo and the Keronians (except Kururu) shouted his name by their own ways to call him. "You may take me, Nishizawa-san. But, promise me that you will set them free!" said Fuyuki as his sister shed her tears. Momoka nodded and ordered her subordinate, "Kod, toragid biriz. (That one, bring him to me.)" She pointed her mace at Fuyuki at the same time she gave him that order. Several seconds later, she said to that orc that she would wait in the dungeon, as she went downstairs.

"Fuyuki-kun, what do you think you're doing?!" asked Saburo. "How can we rescue her if she takes you to her lair?" wondered Elrond. "I think I will be taken into her lair. Find out where it is and... I'm sorry I can't help you guys. You need to make a battle plan."

"A live bait, I see..." muttered Kururu.

Fuyuki gave his crown to Keroro, he wanted him to keep it safe. "Actually, I better have myself sacrificed rather than see any of you being killed. Everyone, thanks for everything. I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong. I'm really glad to have you all in my life. Once again, thanks a lot," said Fuyuki as his farewell message. Natsumi ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. At the same time, two orcs appeared from afar, they were ready to arrest the dark blue-haired boy.

They were so close to Fuyuki when one of them pushed Natsumi until she fell to the ground. They took his armor off his body, but not his clothes. They also tied his body with chains and dragged him away from his beloved friends as they tried to free him. "Don't fight them now, save that for later! RUN!" shouted Fuyuki as one of the orcs hit Tamama with his axe.

Natsumi found a kind of manhole where she could see directly into a hall where Momoka and some orcs waited for Fuyuki. A few seconds later, Fuyuki arrived in the hall as his friends watched him from above. Momoka and the orcs had a Orkish conversation and Gandalf tried to translate it, he said every sentence they said.

(Translated to English) "Who the hell is this boy you bring to us?" wondered one of them.

"Chained up like a cursed criminal..." said another one.

"He claims to be the leader... the KING who leads those intruders," replied Momoka.

"A king you said, Leader?" asked another one to Momoka. He walked towards Fuyuki and held his chin. He mocked him, "Where is your crown, Your Majesty?" Fuyuki didn't say anything. The orc punched his left cheek, that punch was strong enough to make him fall to the ground. Then, Momoka trampled her right foot onto his face several times until his nose bled.

Natsumi didn't bear to see the suffering of her little brother, so she stayed away from the manhole and cried at the corner. "Natsumi Hinata, you're such a crybaby khu khu khu~ don't be shy if you need by help," he offered. She got absolutely furious and shouted at him, "SHUT UP! You don't know how it feels to see your own sibling suffers, don't you?!"

"I even don't have any sibling. If you don't want my help, I'll leave now khu khu khu~"

Tamama dared himself to get himself closer to her for he knew that she was in a very bad mood. "Na-chi, can I talk to you for a while, please?" he requested, showing a pleading face. She didn't have any choice but to grant his wish. Natsumi told the tadpole about her conflict with Kururu a few minutes earlier. Tamama advised her to listen to him. "Maybe he can help Fu-ki."

Natsumi apologized to the mad scientist and listened to his idea. "We have to go downstairs. I'll erase their memory and kill them all. Meanwhile, Gandalf could have his time to restore Momoka's sanity. Fuyuki could also be helped at the same time." She accepted his idea and socialized it with the company (minus Fuyuki). "Arm yourselves, we're moving to the dungeon now!" instructed Elrond. Soon, they departed to the dungeon to accomplish their rescue mission.

While they were getting closer to the dungeon, Fuyuki was suffering inside the hall. (Translated to English) "If there is no mark that he's really a king, then I'll make it myself," said Momoka. She bit his right forearm very strongly as Fuyuki moaned in pain. His forearm didn't bleed, but her bite left a mark. "Treat him the way you want!" said Momoka to her orcs as she went to one of the corners of the hall. They hit him with their weapons (on various parts of his body) many times, they lost count. One of them held the end of the chain, spun Fuyuki for about seven to ten loops and threw him to the wall with all his power. Fuyuki hit the wall and fell onto the ground as he fainted.

Even though he had lost his consciousness, they still wanted to torture him. Another orc came towards him and held the end of the chain. Then, he ran as fast as he could with the chain in his grip. When the orc reached his maximum speed, he made a sudden stop and let the chain go as Fuyuki's body glided on the ground in a very high velocity. Eventually, he hit the wall and most of his wounds (especially ones on his head) got worse.

"Enough!" shouted the orcs' commander, "It's time to end this little game..." Momoka stepped forward and dragged his body a little bit further. She stepped her left foot on Fuyuki's chest. She held her mace with both her hands like a golf player holding his golf club, she was ready enough to cut Fuyuki's head off his neck.

A nanosecond before the mace reached his head, a sword blocked Momoka's attempt to slay Fuyuki. It was Elrond's sword. He and Gandalf fought together as the wizard tried to find a chance to remove the spell out of her. Meanwhile, Kururu flew around the hall using a pair of propellers hidden in his headphones. "Catch me if you can! Khu khu khu~" he laughed as he flew higher and higher. The orcs had no choice but to throw their weapons at him, but they all missed their target. The mad scientist began to fly lower as he activated the antennas and started to erase their memories. However he still kept his distance to Fuyuki, so his memory wouldn't be erased. Momoka was actually in the range of the wave emitted by the antennas, but Sauron strengthened his spell, so Momoka still got her memory in her head. The others went inside and killed the weaponless orcs easily.

Suddenly, Tamama's brain was filled with a stinky idea. "Gandalf!" called the tadpole, "I have an idea, stay close to me!" he instructed. "I should fight her!" replied the wizard. "Well, okie-dokie; I'll give you my command."

Tamama steadied his starting position and started to run towards his owner shortly afterwards. He did a very high jump; his tail was right in front of Momoka's head. At the same time, he farted at her as long as he could. Momoka became so overwhelmed and Gandalf saw his chance, even Tamama hadn't given his command. "This could be dangerous, get out of here!" commanded Gandalf.

Natsumi, Saburo and Elrond carried the fainting Fuyuki to an upper level, while the Keronians (except Tamama who stayed close to Gandalf and Momoka) were not very far away from the dungeon hall. Gandalf held her head strongly with his right hand and started to lift his spell in order to cast the dark spell out of her and to restore her sanity. As her response, Momoka screamed loudly and repeatedly.

, she has a great and sweet voice," muttered Fuyuki. "You really miss her, don't you?" replied Natsumi, smiling at him. She really waited for the moment they confessed their feelings to each other. Saburo also waited for the same moment.

"You all better go to sleep now," suggested Radagast, "we will take the night watch." And so, they all fell asleep while Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast watched over them. On the next morning, they departed from the East Bight and continued their journey.


	15. Final Boss

Gandalf's attempt to free Momoka was a big success. Soon, she opened her eyes and sighed a few times. "Where am I?" wondered Momoka as she started to get her consciousness back. "Momochi!" cried Tamama, jumping towards his owner in order to get her hug. "I'm sorry, Tama-chan," cried Momoka, hugging her alien partner.

"Momoka-dono! Thank goodness you're safe!" said Keroro who just entered the hall along with the other Keronians. "Keroro-san, everyone! Glad to see you all again!" said Momoka as her tears kept washing her cheeks.

"I'm happy to see you alright, My Lady," told Gandalf. She let Tamama go from her hug and looked at Gandalf and hugged him. "Thank you for your help, Mr Wizard!" He replied, "My pleasure." A few moments later, they went out of the dungeon hall and went upstairs.

When they all gathered, Gandalf, Momoka and the Keronians saw a lady standing about eleven meters in front of them. Natsumi looked to her back and greeted the lady with a smile in her face, "Lady Galadriel." She replied her by smiling to all of them.

"I feel that something horrible is going to happen. I suggest all of you to hide behind these walls," she said.

"I think, you are in need of assistance, My Lady," persuaded Gandalf. "You are not alone, My Lady," added Elrond as he drew his sword.

Galadriel thought for a while. "Both of you, stay close to me," she told Gandalf and Elrond. Then, she looked at the fainting Fuyuki and ones who were sitting around him. "The rest of you, hide!" she instructed.

Galadriel's feeling was really accurate. Just after they hid, there was a sudden explosion. It was the Eye of Sauron. Elrond could only stand, witnessing the great power of Sauron. Gandalf protected them by making a 'shield' using his staff.

"You bet my new servant, that is good," he said in Black Speech, "what I have to do now is only to demolish all of you. DIE NOW!" The giant eye became more fiery, trying to burn them down. Still, the fire couldn't kill them because Gandalf kept making the 'shield' stronger.

In their hiding place, Natsumi asked Momoka, "What did he said?" The rich girl replied, "It's Black Speech. When I offered you a chance to stop this war, I used Orkish. It's actually Black Speech, only in orcs' accent." Momoka also shared one thing to all who were hiding along with her, "I could remember all I've done when I was under Sauron's control. Unfortunately, I can't understand those languages since that wizard saved me. I'm sorry, I don't know what he said just now." Saburo tried to calm her down, "It's alright, Momoka-chan. Let's hope they could make it."

Meanwhile, Galadriel told Gandalf to stop protecting them. As the 'shield' disappeared, she started to overpower Sauron using the Light of Eärendil. "DON'T YOU DARE TO DISTURB THESE INNOCENT FELLOWS!"

While Galadriel tried to cast Sauron out of the fortress, Tamama took a peek. The young Keronian tadpole decided to help them. "No, Tama-chan! Your wound might get worse!" warned Momoka. "I'll be fine. Trust me!" he persuaded, winking his left eye. "Wait, Tamama..." called Natsumi as he ran out of their hiding place.

"Hey, Lady, may I help you?" asked Tamama. "WITNESS THE POWER OF THIS CREATURE, SERVANT OF MORDOR!" she shouted at Sauron. "Alright, I consider it as a 'yes'," said Tamama. Without hesitating, he lifted his hands in the air and formed a gigantic ball which diameter was ten times longer than his head.

"You can't take my friends with you! MEGA JEALOUSY BALL!" He threw it at the fiery eye, while he was filling his mouth with an enormous amount of power.

"TAMAMA ULTIMATE IMPACT!" He shot the eye with it as its power combined with the jealousy ball and Galadriel's light.

Galadriel prepared herself to unleash her final assault. "I CONDEMN YOU TO GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" she exclaimed as she managed to cast him out. She wasn't as weak as the moment she tried to rescue Gandalf all thanks to Tamama's help.

"You all may come out, it's safe now," told Galadriel to those who were still hiding. They all came out. Natsumi and Momoka carried Fuyuki's body. That boy's eyes were still closed, but his heart was still beating. Wounds and bruises were spread all over his body, blood began to stop flowing from his wounds. Still, he was in a very critical condition.

"I will return to Lothlórien. Radagast, your friend, is waiting for you outside. I requested him to call the eagles to fly you all back to Rivendell," she told. "Thank you," replied Elrond, followed by the others.

They all went out of the fortress and met Radagast after crossing the bridge. "Go to the middle of the bridge. Face to your left and jump, the eagle will fly you all to Rivendell," he instructed. "Are you crazy?! We're gonna jump?" shouted Momoka. "Calm down, we'll be fine. I've ever done this once and I'm fine," told Natsumi. "You'll never know if you never try," added Gandalf. The eagles started to appear in their eyesight as Radagast rode his sled back home.

At the right moment, the company jumped off the bridge as the eagles started to make each a maneuver by rotating their bodies 90 degrees so they could fly between the stanchions of the bridge. They all landed on the soft feathers of the eagles. One eagle for one person (or Keronian) except for Momoka who had Fuyuki in her lap.


	16. On Their Way Back

Helped by the eagles, the company left Mirkwood and started their journey back to Rivendell. Even though they didn't have anymore battle to face, they brought their weapons along with them. Some of them chose to keep them as memories, while some others took them in order to prepare themselves for another ambush.

"The forest is wider than I thought," amazed Dororo. "And there is the place where all our weapons came from," said Giroro, pointing at the Lonely Mountain which could be seen from afar.

"This is amazing! I have never sat on a flying eagle before!" said Natsumi. "I agree with you, Natsumi-chan. This is a unique experience, isn't it?" added Saburo. "Of course, it is! Right, Momoka-chan?" she asked, turning her face to Momoka. "Yeah..." she answered sadly.

"Fuyuki-kun..." she muttered, trickling her tears. "I'm so sorry..." Momoka couldn't enjoy her flight because of her guilty feeling. "Relax yourself, my friend. I'm sure he'll be fine," told Gandalf, trying to calm her down. "How can I relax while the person I love is in a critical condition?!" she responded angrily.

"So, you have a crush on him..." wondered Elrond. "Momochi has loved him since their first met, how sweet!" said Tamama. "Tama-ko, I say unto you... SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE!" The tadpole apologized shortly afterwards.

A few hours later, they were about to enter the Misty Mountains. "Hold on tight! The weather will get worse inside," instructed Gandalf.

Fortunately, there was only a drizzle; not a terrible storm when they were flying through the Misty Mountains. Keroro recalled his memory when he looked down. He turned his head to Natsumi and said, "Natsumi-dono, thanks for saving me. I owe everything to you."

"I also want to thank you, Stupid Frog," she replied, winking her left eye. "If you didn't, maybe I would have never seen by beloved brother again."

"Natsumi-dono," called the sergeant, "I'm uh... still not sure my platoon will accept what I'll say."

"Well, you'll never know if you never try. Anyway, don't worry about that. We're a team, right?"

"What are you two talking about?" wondered Giroro. "Ah, nothing! It's nothing!" both of them replied.

"Mr Wizard, how much longer?" asked Momoka, worrying about Fuyuki. "Sixty-eight miles to go, my friend. Please, call me Gandalf."

"And the wizard on that eagle, what's his name?" she asked, pointing at the eagle which flew Elrond. "I am actually an elf. Let me introduce myself. I'm Lord Elrond, the lord of Rivendell," he replied.

"Rivendell?" wondered Momoka. "That place will be our next stop. You can live there if you want to," he offered. "Thank you!"

Fifty miles later, the drizzle stopped. They were about to leave the Misty Mountains. Dororo took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Keroro tried to stand up as the wind became stronger. "Hey, Stupid Frog! What are you doing? You can fall down and die if you keep continue!" warned Natsumi. "I just wanna 'copy' a movie scene, Natsumi-dono," he answered. "You better don't try to do something dangerous this time," said her. "Alright, alright! I'm kneeling now, see?" Natsumi allowed him to continue the 'scene'.

"Hey, I can see Bag End over there!" said Tamama, "Very small, of course." Everyone laughed after he spoke that joke. Meanwhile, Keroro who held Fuyuki's crown put that crown upon his head. He later exclaimed, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" They laughed again. Natsumi gave her opinion, "That's a great 'copy', I guess." Keroro thanked her for her compliment.

"About five miles to go," informed Elrond. "Do you all enjoy your journey this far?" asked Gandalf. "More than just enjoy! This is the best adventure I've ever had! Besides, the landscapes here are pretty good," answered Natsumi, "Even though, I felt really sad when Fuyuki sacrificed himself because he loves us that much." The others gave some similar answers. Only Momoka who didn't enjoy it. She confessed that she was still being haunted by her guiltiness for torturing the boy she had a crush on.

Eventually, the company arrived at Elrond's home in Rivendell. They quickly carried Fuyuki who was still in a deep sleep and put him onto the bed where Keroro and Natsumi realized for the first time that they were transported to Middle-earth.


	17. The Inner Conflicts

Fuyuki was laid on the bed. Later, Natsumi and the frog-like aliens took his clothes off his body for he had so many wounds to be cured.

"Tama-chan," called Momoka. "What were you doing?"

"I was just... trying to help Lady Galadriel," answered the tadpole plainly.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" she replied. "But, thanks. Thanks a lot."

"What for did you thank me?" wondered Tamama.

"You saved me, remember?" asked Momoka back.

"But it was Mr Gandalf who restored your sanity, Momochi."

"Yes, I know. At least, you gave your contribution and I think... yours was the most important one. Without your stinky fart, maybe I wouldn't be so easily overwhelmed and Gandalf would have to try harder to have his hand gripping my head." After hearing her explanation, Tamama understood why his owner thanked him.

"Tamama," called Natsumi, "help me to remove his socks off his feet. Thank you." And so, Tamama did what Natsumi asked him to.

Soon, Elrond came into the room, bringing some medicines. He told them to step aside and to let him treat his wounds. Nearly an hour later, Elrond called them to help him flip his body, so he could treat the wounds on his back. It wasn't an easy little task for them. They had to touch one of his hands and his back which were covered with bruises and wounds. "Poor Fuyuki," muttered Giroro, showing his affection, something that he rarely did. After they flipped his body, they all left the room, except Natsumi who stayed for a little longer. She whispered at Fuyuki's ear, " _Get well soon, Fuyuki. Thanks for sacrificing yourself for us. We love you, Fuyuki, always._ " Then, she left and Elrond continued his treatment on Fuyuki.

Natsumi, Saburo and Momoka were given new clothes. Natsumi and her prospective boyfriend wore a pair of long-sleeved t-shirt which looked like a mithril coat. Their shorts had the same color. Their shoes were still the same ones with the ones they got when they first arrived in Middle-earth; Natsumi had a pair of white shoes, while Saburo had a pair of big black dwarfish shoes. Momoka was given a beautiful dress which looked like Galadriel's white council dress, only it was pink. Still, she didn't wear anything on her feet because all her clothes were lost inside Dol Guldur.

Right after the sunset, Fuyuki slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little bit blurred. However he could find himself laid on a cozy wide bed with only his underpants on. " _Where am I?_ " he wondered as his vision became clearer. He tried to call his sister, but his voice was too soft, so no one could hear him. Later, he got off the bed and tried to walk out of the room. At the same time, he also bear the pain that came from his wounds. He tried to get himself water to drink as he walked in pain.

Meanwhile, the others were having their dinner around the dining table.

"Fuyuki-dono, how is he?" asked Keroro.

"He will be alright. However he will suffer so much pain as the medicine reacts," explained Elrond.

"Is he going to die?" asked Momoka.

"If he can't stand his sufferings, maybe it will happen. Or maybe, if he runs out of blood, it can be happen," replied Elrond.

Momoka couldn't say anything. " _Dear God, if this deep sleep is really his final moment... please, give me enough boldness to confess to him,_ " she prayed in her heart.

"Momoka-chan, you look so depressed since we landed here. Is something wrong?" wondered Natsumi.

"It's all my fault. I am responsible for his sufferings. Actually, I was able to stop those orcs who tortured him so cruelly, but I was too scared," he told.

"How could you stop them? Weren't you under Sauron's control?" thought Gandalf.

"I wasn't always under his control. I could restore my sanity manually, however I must use the strongest power of my will in order to do that. The last time I regained my real consciousness... was the time... when I watched the orcs tortured Fuyuki. From outside, I was really ruthless. But inside, I was screaming. I really wanted to cry, but I was scared they would know my true identity. A few moments later, my true self was finally gone. If you guys didn't come, Fuyuki would have died by my own hand. I'm truly sorry," she said.

She turned her face at Natsumi. "I'm sorry for hurting your brother. I actually love him so much, but now I feel... I'm not deserved to be with him." Natsumi wiped her eyes and said, "Still, you two need each other. If I were his mother, I would let you live together with him in the future with no doubt." After the supper finished, Momoka went somewhere by herself.

With his ninja style, Dororo walked very quickly towards the room where Fuyuki was laid. On his way, he heard a loud bang. He walked closer to investigate and he discovered Fuyuki laid on the floor powerlessly. "Fuyuki-dono, hang in there!" he worried. "Dororo, if you don't mind, please get me some water to drink. Leave me here," he said.

When Dororo came back to the spot where he met Fuyuki, the boy was still there, accompanied by the rest of the company (minus Momoka). He brought him not only a glass of fresh water, but also a white cloak. Fuyuki told them that he wasn't able to bear the pain anymore, so he slammed himself to the ground. Saburo wore him the cloak while he drank the water Dororo gave him.

"Nee-chan, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, thanks. However I'm happier to see you get your consciousness back. You have been in a deep sleep for days, if you want to know."

"Nishizawa-san, where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's alright," answered Gandalf. "Anyway, I think she doesn't want to see you for a while," added Tamama. "She went somewhere by herself. Gandalf and I are going to look for her. The rest of you, lead him to the bedroom," instructed Elrond.

On their way to the bedroom, Fuyuki asked them, "Why doesn't Nishizawa-san want to see me?" Giroro was the one who replied him. "She feels really guilty. She almost killed you, remember?" Fuyuki said that he had already fainted when Momoka was about to end his life. As he got onto the bed, Fuyuki stuggled as strong as he could to bear the pain.

Gandalf and Elrond found Momoka on the spot where Galadriel usually stood during her visit to Rivendell. "Not with your companion?" asked Elrond. Momoka sighed as her respond. "Don't burden yourself, tell him the truth. I'm sure he will forgive you," advised Gandalf.

Soon, they had a chat. Momoka told them her true feeling. "If I killed him, I would never forgive myself," said her. "When you're ready, you better tell him the truth, that you love him, that you care about him. It may reduce his sufferings," told Elrond.

Just a few minutes after Fuyuki was laid, he tried to get up once more. Natsumi tried to stop him. "Fuyuki, no! You're not going anywhere! If you wanna do something, let me do it for you," she said. "I want... to meet Nishizawa-san," he replied. "I'll call her. You guys, take care of him," ordered her to the Keronians. "Roger that!" affirmed Keroro. Natsumi went out with Saburo in order to bring Momoka to Fuyuki.

Momoka was found chatting with Gandalf and Elrond. She was looking at the beautiful night view while Gandalf and Elrond were sitting around a round table. "Momoka-chan, Fuyuki-kun wants to meet you. Come with us," persuaded Saburo. "Tell him, not now. I'll see him later," she replied shortly.

They ran back to the bedroom and told him Momoka's message. As his respond, Fuyuki tried to get up (again). "Where do you think you're going?!" said Giroro, trying to prevent him. "I must see Nishizawa-san... NOW!" replied Fuyuki. "If he's already like this, no one can stop him khu khu khu~" laughed Kururu. "Fuyuki, rest. If there is something you'd like to tell her, I'll tell her," said Natsumi. However Fuyuki kept trying to get up. Finally, they gave up. They accompanied Fuyuki to see Momoka.

"Nishizawa-san," called Fuyuki, interrupting the chat. "Fuyuki-kun, you shouldn't be here!" said Momoka. "I know you wanna say something. That's why I'm here," explained him. Her cheeks blushed in less than a second. "No, no, Fuyuki-kun. You got that all wrong," lied her. Fuyuki was extremely annoyed with her answer. "Nishizawa-san," sobbed him, "stop telling me lies! Please, let me know the truth..." Momoka kept ensuring him that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Fuyuki tried to persuade her even more. "We have grown together since our first met. Every time you have a problem, you always tell me. Why have you changed so much?!" he wept. Momoka's heart was so touched, like it was stabbed by a thousand nails. "If you still consider me as your friend... the Nishizawa-san I know would never be afraid to tell me the truth, no matter how horrible it is!" he yelled. "Okay, you're right. I'll tell you. Anyway, why don't we go back to your bedroom? It's cold here and you only wear a cloak and your underpants," she suggested.

Inside the bedroom, Fuyuki started the conversation. "They told me that you're extremely depressed because you nearly killed me?"

"Yeah. If you were killed... if I killed you... I would never forgive myself!" she cried. Then, she told him the moment when she was being her true self, witnessing her best friend was being tortured. "I know, I was too blind to see. I don't ask you to forgive me. I just want you to understand."

"Nishizawa-san, tell me the truth," said Fuyuki. "Do you love me, Nishizawa-san?"

Her cheeks once again blushed. She was too shy to confess, but she had no choice. And so, she dared herself to say the truth. "I... yes, I love you, Fuyuki-kun," she muttered.

"Forgive yourself," he replied.

Momoka was a little bit relieved. However she was still afraid, she worried Fuyuki would end their friendship. "Fuyuki-kun, it's your choice now. You may end our friendship if it is necessary. I mean, how can you befriend with someone who nearly killed you?"

Fuyuki replied her with a question, "Do you love me, Nishizawa-san?"

Momoka's cheeks blushed once more. "Yes, I love you so much, Fuyuki-kun!"

"Accept my forgiveness," he said, smiling at her.

"Do you love me, Nishizawa-san? I mean, do you really mean it?" asked Fuyuki for the third time. "If you do, don't you feel guilty anymore. It's all over now. I... respect you as my friend. So, you just gave me two choices, right? I want our friendship continues. I think, that's all I can say."

Momoka was very sad and also thankful, especially inside her heart. She knew that she was really forgiven by Fuyuki. She shed her tears as she said, "Thank you, Fuyuki-kun! I have never thought you'd be so kind to me!"

"You're welcome. Nishizawa-san, if you don't mind..." replied Fuyuki, "... I would like to continue this talk tomorrow. I'm too sleepy for this chat now."

"Certainly! Rest up tonight. Get well soon. Good night!" greeted Momoka.

"Hey, Nishizawa-san!" called Fuyuki for the last time, "You look beautiful." Momoka thanked him with blushed cheeks as she left the room.

"You've finally done it, Momoka-chan!" complimented Saburo. "Momochi, congratulations!" said Tamama. The others also congratulated her with similar phrases.

"We heard your conversation from afar, my dear fellow. I'm glad for you," said Gandalf. "That was really romantic, congratulations!" added Elrond.

Momoka's problem had been solved. However, there was another one who had inner conflict. Sergeant Keroro was really doubt to speak to all his subordinates about his plan to stop invading.

Keroro asked Natsumi, Momoka and Saburo to have a private conversation on a bridge above the Bruinen. He actually wanted to ask Fuyuki to join, but he didn't want to disturb his sleep. Keroro told them his main problem and some negative possibilities that might happen after he told them about this plan.

"Actually, that's the risk you have to take," said Natsumi. "Don't worry, we'll be by your side," added Saburo.

"Your intention is a good one, Keroro-san. I appreciate it. We will definitely support you!" told Momoka.

Keroro planned to socialize this plan on their next breakfast.

The next morning was a sunny morning. They gathered around the dining table to have breakfast. Keroro didn't want to turn the peaceful atmosphere into an intense one instantly. So, he began their chat with a relaxing opening. "Well, let's start with Natsumi-dono."

"Why me?!" she complained, "Whatever, go on."

"How about the landscapes here? Are you satisfied enough?"

"Of course! I feel so lucky to be here!"

"Fuyuki-dono, how about your occult adventure? Are you satisfied enough?"

"M... me? That one inside Dol Guldur is a true occult adventure! Even though... I almost died."

"If Mois was there, she could cast that eye out khu khu khu~"

" _Why are they talking about that woman again?!_ " growled Tamama inside his heart.

"Anyway, where is she?" wondered Saburo. "She's home for a family gathering," answered Keroro.

"Alright, just get to the point!" said Natsumi.

"Okay," responded Keroro, "my subordinates, you may abandon your leader if you don't agree with me."

"Stop talking nonsense!" shouted Giroro. "Be patient, Corporal! Maybe, what he's gonna say is a really important one," said Dororo.

"Before... if you two don't mind, Mr Gandalf and Lord Elrond... may you two leave us until we finish this case?" asked Keroro. "Sure, don't let us bother your private business," laughed Gandalf.

"I... wanna stop invading Pekopon. I really want to be a good friend to Pekoponians. That is... a promise I will never let go."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" shouted Giroro. "Actually, it's good. However you should think what the HQ will do to us if they find this out!"

"I never know that my Gunso-san is such a compassionate guy!" said Tamama.

"I agree with Giroro. It is actually good, I admit it. To be honest, I really like it. Still, the HQ will stand against us if we do this," said Dororo.

"I follow you guys wherever you go khu khu khu~" laughed Kururu.

"My brain was just filled with a tricky idea," said Saburo suddenly. "What is it, Saburo-senpai?" asked Natsumi. He told the frogs, "Why don't you guys make a movie which shows that you guys have already conquered Earth and send it to the HQ?"

"Brilliant!" responded Natsumi. "I will pay all the stuffs you need to make the movie," added Momoka who had the most wealth amongst them.

Fuyuki got himself closer to his Keronian partner. He held his shoulder as he said, "Cheer up, Gunso. We all are ready to help you once we get home." Not so long afterwards, Fuyuki had an idea. "You can use my body which is covered with wounds and bruises. Dororo can stand close to me, holding his blade."

"Fu-ki, that's a good one!" complimented Tamama. Fuyuki thanked the tadpole.

"Thank you, everyone! I owe you all everything," cried Keroro happily.

"Jeez. You don't need to owe us anything. We are friends who are supposed to help each other, remember?" told Natsumi. "Natsumi-dono..." sobbed Keroro.

Elrond and Gandalf came towards the dining table. "Seems that the problem has been solved," thought Elrond. "May we join with you all again?" asked Gandalf. "Sure, join us!" answered Fuyuki. They all continued their breakfast and filled the atmosphere with laughter.


	18. There and Back Again

Several months had passed since the company arrived at Elrond's house, and they still stayed there, waiting for the moment when they were able to return back to their home world. Fuyuki's wounds and bruises got a lot better. Natsumi became much more friendly to the Keronian aliens. However Momoka still wanted to ensure something, she waited for the best chance to ask this to Fuyuki.

Eventually, Momoka got that chance. Fuyuki and her were strolling around Rivendell that time. When they crossed the Bruinen by crossing the bridge above it, Momoka spoke to the boy whom she had a crush on as they continued strolling. "Fuyuki-kun, actually I..." she started nervously, "I fall for you." Fuyuki got a little bit shocked. Momoka spoke again to him before Fuyuki managed to say something, "I know you care about me. I know you love this part of me, even only as an ordinary friend." Fuyuki got confused, so he replied, "You are more than just 'ordinary', Nishizawa-san. But, honestly I don't really understand what you just said."

"You know, I have another personality which usually appears when I'm really furious. I'm afraid it will destroy our friendship if uh... I mean, after all this time, do you really accept me along with all my weaknesses?" she wondered. "Of course I am!" answered Fuyuki, "Even though you have some weaknesses, I don't want them to disappear. Because if it really happens, it won't feel like Nishizawa-san anymore."

" _What? Did he really say that? I must be dreaming!_ " said Momoka in her mind joyfully.

"So, do you really love me as well?!" asked Momoka with an angry tone as her dark personality took over her body. "Yeah, you're my friend as well," answered Fuyuki calmly.

Natsumi and the others were spectating from afar. At that moment, Natsumi started to sing a lyric with a very soft voice, so Fuyuki and Momoka couldn't hear her. " _And it's me you need to show... how deep is your love! How deep is your love, how deep is your love... I really mean to learn..._ " They kept singing and giggled for about a minute afterwards.

"Fuyuki-kun," called Momoka, "what are you looking at?" she wondered, seeing Fuyuki looking at something bewitching his eyes.

"What a sword! Will you look at this, Nishizawa-san?" said Fuyuki, pointing to a sword which was broken into two. "I wondered who slashed it," replied Momoka.

"It was not slashed, it was stomped by the Dark Lord Sauron," said Elrond who appeared suddenly. "Without this ring," he explained, pointing at the painting of the One Ring not really far from there, "Sauron will be demolished once and for all. Unfortunately, that ring still exists."

A few minutes later, they met Natsumi and the others and had their dinner.

After the supper, Gandalf and Elrond accompanied the company into the bedroom where Fuyuki was laid several months earlier. Momoka took the crown she won from the auction and put it upon Fuyuki's head. "All hail King Fuyuki!" joked Keroro. "Hey, stop it!" replied Fuyuki with laughter.

"Fuyuki-kun, you're glowing," said Momoka. "You're glowing too, Nishizawa-san," he replied. "We're all glowing, everyone of us!" added Natsumi. "What the heck is actually going on here?" wondered Giroro. "I think, we're about to go back home ku khu khu~" laughed Kururu.

"Take everything yours as many as you can carry," advised Gandalf. They took their weapons and other valuable things they had such as gold, ruby and sapphire which were given to Fuyuki. Soon, the white glow got brighter and brighter. After some goodbyes, the glow whitened Gandalf and Elrond's vision. When they opened their eyes, Keroro Platoon and the ones who were with them disappeared.

"B... Brother, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be on duty along with your platoon?" asked Giroro as he opened his eyes slowly and saw his brother, First Lieutenant Garuru. "We're supposed to be on duty by now. Actually, our vacation should have ended ten days ago. However we got a device to fix. I think, Kururu is the one who made it," he explained. "Yes, the teleporter device was made by him. So, your platoon extend your day-off period in order to fix that device? If that's the truth, I'd be very thankful," replied Garuru's little brother. "No problem. Grab my hand and get up," said Garuru, lending his hand.

"Koyuki-dono," muttered Dororo, "where am I?" She replied, "We're inside the Hinata residence, you sleepy-head." The Keronian ninja wondered what happened to him and all his friends who were tagged along with him in Middle-earth. "Garuru Platoon helped each other fixing the device and you all were brought back from elsewhere once the repair was completed," told Koyuki.

"It's been a long time, Dororo," said a voice from above. "Zoruru Heicho!" called Dororo, "Thanks to your platoon's help, we're finally able to get back here." Zoruru replied, "Don't mention it."

"Ah, who's there?" wondered Kururu, "You again, Toruru. You fixed my device, didn't you?" The salmon-colored Keronian just nodded as his response. "Good job for you," said Kururu. Toruru felt so thankful because Kururu admired his intelligence.

"Are you okay, Tamama-shishou?" asked a voice. "Taruru! Why are you here?" asked Tamama back. "We're here to find a way to find you all, and we did it," he replied. "Well, thanks."

"M... Moa-dono, is that you?" asked Keroro. "Yes, it's me, Uncle! I'm glad you're back!"

"THAT WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SERGEANT FROM ME?!" growled Tamama.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama!" said Momoka excitedly when she woke up and saw her parents. She hugged them tightly, crying happy tears. "Momoka, nice to have you back," said her mother. "I thought you're dead already. But, now we know our daughter is still alive... and safe!" added Baio.

"Natsumi..." said her mother as she tried to wake her daughter up. "Mama! How could I get here?" Aki gave her daughter a brief explanation, she told her that she was able to return all thanks to Garuru Platoon. Later, she gave them a salute and thanked them for saving her.

A few minutes later, Saburo tried to get up and Natsumi lent her hand; but he refused her help gently. "No, thank you, Natsumi-chan. I love... getting up myself," he said.

"Natsumi-chan," called Chief Medic Pururu, "your brother... he's still... I've tried my best, even with a small amount of electric shock. Anyway, what happened to him? Why does he get so many wounds?" Natsumi was very furious to hear that. "WHAT?! DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER?!" she asked angrily. "No, please calm down. I used the same procedure hospitals use." After hearing the Chief Medic's explanation, Natsumi calmed herself down and told her that she still worried about Fuyuki very much.

"All of you, go upstairs. I've prepared some lemonade for you," suggested Pururu. All of them (except the unconscious Fuyuki) thanked her and went upstairs. Pururu was the only remained inside Keroro's room along with Fuyuki. She decided not to use harsh ways such as electric shock anymore in order to wake Fuyuki. She tried to tickle him, but he sowed no response.

Up in the living room, Momoka apologized to her parents and the Hinata family for doing such a thing (hurting Fuyuki more sadistically than she could imagine). She cried emotionally, kneeling at Aki and Natsumi, begging for forgiveness. "Forgive me. I have led Fuyuki-kun into such peril." Aki, Baio and Oka really wondered why Momoka did something they thought she would never do. Natsumi gave them a long, detail and accurate explanation. She also recommended them to give her another chance since the main doer wasn't really her. As Fuyuki's mother, Aki forgave the rich girl who had a big crush on her son. "Go downstairs now. In my opinion, you two actually need each other," said Aki. Momoka's cheeks became so red as she went downstairs accompanied by Natsumi and all the Keronians who were there.

Down in the basement, Pururu was actually able to wake Fuyuki from his deep sleep. She put his elvish crown off his head and had a chat with him for a little while. As he heard some footsteps, he told Pururu to be quiet. He played dead as they rushed into the room.

"Fuyuki! Fuyuki, please wake up!" said Natsumi, shaking his shoulders. "This is your sister, Natsumi." After she tried several times, she started to trickle a tear by a tear. "Fuyuki, we're home. I beg you, please open your eyes," cried her. She finally gave up and lied him slowly and gently onto the ground as she whispered, " _I love you, Fuyuki. You mean the most to me._ "

Shortly after Fuyuki's head was lied on the floor, he giggled, "hahaha... gotcha!" Natsumi cried happily. She rushed towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. After the emotional moment, Fuyuki said to her, "Didn't you notice I played a trick on you, Nee-chan?" She replied, "Hey, this isn't something funny! I worried a lot about you. I guess, I would be so lonely, especially at home, if you weren't born from our mother's womb." Fuyuki spoke to his sister, "Well, sorry about that. I also love you, Nee-chan. Everyone's back, everyone's alright; that's the main thing."

"Fuyuki-kun!" shouted Momoka joyfully, running towards him. "Nishizawa-san, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Pururu-san," called Momoka, "if you really wondered what happened to Fuyuki-kun, it was all because of me. However, he has forgiven me." The chief medic replied, "Glad to hear a happy ending."

"Momoka-chan, help him to get up," instructed Pururu. Fuyuki took her hand and Momoka stood him up. "Thank you," said Fuyuki. They went upstairs afterwards.

Back upstairs, Fuyuki was greeted warmly by everyone, especially his mother, Aki Hinata. An emotional moment occurred once more. Keroro gave him a glass of lemonade to enjoy.

"Garuru Chui," called Fuyuki, "may you call all your subordinates for me, please?" The first lieutenant didn't say anything, he directly called them to gather. They formed a lineup and Garuru asked Fuyuki, "What do you want us to do for you, Hinata Fuyuki? We're ready to serve you."

"Uh... I just wanna say thank you to all of you for bringing us back to our home world."

"Toruru did most of the repair, if you want to know. But we helped him too, as his teammate."

"Ah, it's nothing. If Pururu didn't find that important part (which was missing), we wouldn't be able to bring you guys back here," humbled Toruru.

"Anyway, you guys worked together as a team, right? That why I thank you all, not only the one who had the most role of the play."

"Fuyuki-kun," called Pururu, "just for information, your stuffs are inside Keroro-kun's room." Fuyuki remembered the time Momoka gave him that crown; it was a very long time ago. He saw straight to the window and found out that the sun had set already. He asked his mother, "what date is it today?"

"Hang on a minute, we stayed there for a very long time," thought Saburo. "If the device works properly, you will only leave for an hour, wherever you go khu khu khu~"

"Oh no! I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!" said him shockingly just after Aki answered his question. The Kissho Academy students would have to back to their school in a couple of days. "You forget yours, then I also forget mine. Would you like to finish it together?" offered Momoka. Fuyuki accepted it with pleasure. "Fortunately, I don't have any. But, I won't mind to lend my hand if any of you ask me to help," said Natsumi, "May I know, what is it about?"

"We're asked to make each a writing consists of at least 800 words, but our teacher gave us two different topics. Mine is to write a fiction," answered Fuyuki. "Well, you can write one of your experiences in Middle-earth. It will be an interesting one, I guess. What's yours, Momoka-chan?" replied Natsumi.

"My plans for my future. Sorry, Natsumi-san. Not because I don't need your help. I have my own design in my head. You know what I mean, don't you?" Natsumi said to her that she understood what she meant.

They all agreed to start making the movie when Keroro Platoon was asked again by the HQ to report their progress.

Maybe, they were a little bit shocked because of homeworks. But, at least they could return home safely.


End file.
